Paint of the sins
by EliannKamui
Summary: Perdóname padre mío porque soy un pecador yo que fui cuidado entre vuestras alas y de su calidez se alejó, discúlpame padre porque sé que jamás obtendré la salvación. He caído ante el pecado, ese sé que será mi perdición, pero no me arrepiento padre, no me arrepiento de mi amor. Padre sé que alguien como yo, que no se arrepiente de su pecado no merece la exoneración.


**Yo nací del crimen.**

 **Que nunca fue extinto.**

 **Solamente quiero tener tu amor una y otra vez.**

Esa mañana era tranquila, me levante para hacer mis típicas tareas, los demás me admiraban mientras yo cantaba pero me llamaron, para decirme que yo era expulsado del cielo, cuando grite por razones no me las dieron me mandaron al mundo humano.

En aquel bosque donde caí, me quede pensando ¿qué había hecho? ¿En que había pecado? ¿Cuál había sido mi error? ¿Cómo podía remediarlo? me encontré vagando en la soledad del mundo humano, en un profundo bosque, donde no sabía ni como encontrar una ciudad, comencé a seguir un sendero, llegue hasta un pueblo mis pies estaban cansados, las personas pasaban como si no me vieran allí sentado.

Tenía hambre, estaba agotado, era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma y cuando pedí ayuda no se me fue brindada me hicieron a un lado como si de la mayor peste yo me tratara, los humanos son crueles me pregunto ¿Por qué lo apreciaras tanto?

-Disculpa ¿está bien? –Escuche una voz a mi espalda –No te ves bien.

-Estoy bien –Respondí, le detalle, tenía unos profundos ojos azules mar diferente a los demás humanos, tenían un brillo hermoso –

-No me lo pareces, te ves débil –Había preocupación en su rostro –

-Es solo… que no he comido desde hace dos días y tampoco descansado no sé dónde estoy ni como regresar a casa –Contesté –

-Déjame ayudarte entonces –Pronuncio sonriéndome –Te daré algo de comer y un lugar para descansar.

-Pero no tengo nada que ofrecer –Musité se quedó un momento pensativo para volver a sonreír –

-Entonces me ayudarías con las cosechas te ves fuerte, ese será el cambio, yo te ayudare te daré comida y hospedaje a cambio dame de tu fuerza –Expresó sin dejar de sonreírme mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí – ¿es un trato?

-Es un trato –Cuando nuestras manos se estrecharon mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera agitada –

-Mi nombre es Kaito Shion ¿el de usted? –Me pregunto –

-Gakupo Kamui –Sonreí de igual manera –Es un placer.

Acaso ¿Este sentimiento que ha crecido día con día es el que describen como amor? si es así estoy atrapado, he sido capturado de un solo flechazo, él tan amable y bueno conmigo, pero no puedo llegar a él por más que quiera.

 ** _¿Podrías decirme como podría borrar mi crimen si lo deseo?  
Si se trató de un sueño por favor despiérteme ahora.  
Por favor dime la verdad  
Por favor dime la verdad.  
Por favor dime la mentira.  
Por favor dime la mentira.  
¿Por qué no puedo alcanzar tu corazón?_**

No podía silenciar este sentimiento que cada día se hacía más fuerte, los años transcurrían y no se deterioraba, me estaba matando, jamás había sido presa de semejantes sentimientos pero él era tan hermoso, tan puro, su sonrisa tan bella.

Pero con el paso de los años él debía casarse y sus padres le habían encontrado una joven de una prestigiosa familia que además le amaba, pero él dice no amarla.

-¿por qué? –Le pregunte –Ella es una joven hermosa.

-Lo sé –Susurro –

-Te ama –Contesté –

-También lo sé –Mirada era bastante triste mientras observaba el cielo nocturno –

-¿entonces? –Ladee la cabeza observándole –Dime la verdad.

-No. . .no puedo –Musitó –

-Entonces dime la mentira –Contesté agacho la cabeza para soltar un largo y profundo suspiro –

-Gakupo, yo realmente amo a alguien más y en esa parte soy sincero, pero es con alguien que n debo estar –Contestó él bajo la mirada para que yo le tomara la barbilla –

-¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? –Pregunte – Confías en mí ¿no?

-Es pecado amar a otro hombre –Pronunció parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima y al mismo tiempo sumergirse en su propio abismo y yo no lo sabía que estaba mal amar a otro hombre entonces eso significa que mi amor también ¿está mal? –

-Kaito –Susurre su nombre observándolo tan perdido no pude evitar abrazarlo –para mi es peor estar con alguien que jamás vas a amar.

-Gakupo –Se aferró fuerte a mí comenzando a llorar –

Lo que yo siento está prohibido y aun así, por favor perdóname porque no puedo dejar de sentirlo, por favor perdona a tu hijo pecador padre.

 **Busco a mi corazón por que deseo estar cerca de ti.  
Pero mis deseos nunca serán realidad.  
Por favor permíteme amarte.  
Por favor permíteme amarte.  
Por favor permíteme jurarte.  
Por favor permíteme jurarte.  
Hasta el fin del mundo.**

En una larga noche de insomnio me decidí a pesar de que me torturara no podía morir con este sentimiento debía de contártelo antes de perderte para siempre ya tu amabas a otro hombre ¿qué sería lo deferente de mí? pero yo podría jurarte mi amor eterno, porque eso haría amarte por siempre, eres mi dulce ángel.

En esa fiesta donde yo no me sentía encajar encontré a Kaito en la multitud de persona, primero me sentí un poco cohibido con el único ser humano en que yo podía estar normal era con Kaito ningún otro trabajador o sus padres me hacían sentir calma.

-Kaito, me gustaría hablar con usted a sola –pronuncie, mientras todas las personas me miraban una sensación de ahogo me llego, como si no encajara –

-Claro –Respondió con una sonrisa para seguirme internándonos en el bosque perteneciente al lugar, cuando estábamos bastante lejos de lo demás te atreviste a preguntar – ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero, ¡Quiero que me permitas amarte! –Exclame para no perder el valor tus mejillas tomaron un rojo oscuro –

-Qué… ¿qué estás diciendo Gakupo? –Tartamudeaste estabas nervioso –

-Antes de la boda, antes de perderte, quiero confesarte estos sentimiento que por usted arden como el más ávido fuego consumiéndome más y más cada día por lo fuerte que queman mi alma, así que, aunque sea pecado, aunque esté mal, permítame amarle, permítame jurarle mi amor eterno hasta el fin del mundo –Me miraste con sorpresa en vuestros hermosos ojos, estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo en calma al fin había profesado mis sentimientos, me sentía tan bien pero al mismo tiempo ¿qué es esta sensación en mi estómago como nudo que no me da tranquilidad? –

-Tomándome de sorpresa sus labios se posaron sutilmente sobre los míos –por favor –Susurro en sus ojos había gran tristeza mostrándome una melancólica sonrisa en sus dulces labios –

-Te amo –Musité repitiendo la acción que él había hecho –

-G…Gakupo tenemos que volver –Pronunció a lo que yo asentí-

-Sí, es lo mejor –Respondí –

Regresamos a la fiesta en la cual yo me mantuve alejado de los demás una joven intento hablar conmigo, pero su mirada tenía algo extraño que no me gustaba y me le aleje.

Y ese día donde ella vestía elegante de blanco y usted de negro, parado frente al sacerdote en la casa de mi padre, mi corazón latía de una agónica manera y no sé por qué, me encontraba sudando mientras la marcha nupcial daba su curso, apretaba mis manos en mis pantalones, observándolo, algo rompía mi garganta, me daba un malestar tan doloroso en el pecho.

-Si acepto –Algo en mí se rompió, era como estar muerto, el pecho dolía demasiado, tenía unas fuertes ganas de llorar pero no dije nada permanecí estático –

Al estar marchándote observe vuestra mirada tan dolorosa como la mía, entonces nos hiciste los cómplices de nuestro pecado.

Perdóname padre porque sé que estoy pecando y no hago nada al respecto pero no puedo evitar amarle como le amo, sé que he sido desterrado del cielo y que tras esto jamás se me serán abiertas las puertas.

 **Dolor de los pecados.**

 **Cuando caí a la tierra.  
Fui quemado por el día del juicio final.  
Me sacrificare por ti hasta el fin de mi vida.  
Te lo juro por siempre.**

Era una noche oscura y fría observaba como el fuego de la vela crepitaba al viento hacerle compañía, deje que un suspiro saliera de mis labios escuchando sus voces que hacían eco en la silenciosa noche ¿sabes que eso molesta al resto de los sirvientes del lugar?

-¡Es enserio Sr. Shion! ¡Has que se vaya no lo quiero aquí! –Exigía vuestra esposa molesta –

-Te he dicho que no Srta. Shion ¡Debes entenderlo es mi amigo y no voy a permitirlo! –Fue vuestra respuesta –

Apague la vela para salir de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras me encontré a uno de los sirvientes en la sala al mirarme bajo la cabeza, sé que no les agrado y sé que me desprecian por el hecho de que su señora siempre está enojada y la paga con ustedes.

Salí de la mansión camino al pueblo que estaba lejano mi camino fue a pie al llegar al pueblo la mañana se acercaba el frío podría colocarse perfectamente a través de tus ropas, me adentré a la iglesia y frente a la cruz de su hijo caí de rodillas.

-¿Por qué me mandaste a la tierra padre? ¿Cuál fue mi pecado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en que falle? –Pregunte de rodillas por primera vez que estaba aquí en el mundo humano abrí y deje ver mis blancas alas no había nadie más que nosotros – Dime por qué… quiero saber por qué me mandaste a esta tierra, de dolor y sufrimiento, donde tengo que amar a alguien que no puedo amar, me he enamorado de un humano padre y me dice que mi amor es pecado, yo no sé si está bien o está mal realmente ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo por favor padre! Me siento mal sin vuestro consejo, si vuestra calidez… este mundo. . .es tan doloroso –Comencé a derramar lágrimas –Quiero amarlo, pero no debo amarlo, de alguna forma no me quiero ir regresar a la calidez de sus brazos, a sentir el amor que transmite padre, porque quiero seguir a su lado, pero me dicen que está mal lo que siento y yo no lo sé me siento tan confuso desde que estoy aquí me he llenado de emociones que nunca había experimentado hasta derramo lágrimas, yo jamás había llorado, las reglas de los humanos son tan raras por eso pido vuestro consejo padre dime por favor ¿qué debo hacer? me has sacado de allá y no entiendo el por qué, me has dejado caer y no se la razón ¿para conocer el amor correspondido pero prohibido? ¿Es que acaso en mi corazón sin saberlo habitaba este pecado y usted lo vio? Deme una razón, solo una razón por favor padre.

-Hijo mío –Escuche la voz de alguien detrás de mí, las lágrimas corrían una a una por mi mejillas y mis alas me cubrieron –Hijo mío.

-Clérigo por favor déjeme solo –pedí, no podía dejar de llorar mis penas en aquel lugar –

-Un hombre nunca ha de llorar –me respondió él –

-Porqué ustedes los seres humanos siempre tienen reglas absurdas, si me siento mal la mejor forma de desahogarla es con el llanto tal vez este fuego no me seguirá quemando –Contesté intentado secar mis lágrimas –

-Déjame verte –Me pidió con voz calmada a lo que lentamente abrí una de mis alas dejando ver mis ojos bañados en lágrimas –Has dicho que te has enamorado de un humano –pronuncio mientras secaba mis lágrimas con un casimir –pero dices que no entiendes por qué está mal.

-él me dijo que amar a otro hombre es pecado –Susurre el casimir que llevaba se cayó de la impresión –

-lo siento –pronunció para tomarlo de nuevo –Continua.

-No entiendo el por qué está mal, si el amor es lo más hermoso y puro que existe ¿Por qué mi amor entonces está mal? –Pregunte –

-Amar a otro hombre – Retoco, había algo extraño en su expresión pero no lograba descifrar que era –

-Es como un dulce ángel, el de los cántico más celestiales, el de una pureza infinita, un ángel humano, quien fue el único que me brindo de su bondad y calidez cuando me sentía perdido, me dio cariño cuando no creí conseguir alguno, realmente no entiendo, ¿por qué estoy mal? ¿Por qué está mal? Amor es amor, sea como sea, siempre me han enseñado que amar de esta forma es lo más hermoso que existe ¿por qué está mal? ¿En qué está mal? –Le pregunte –acaso ¿hay algo mal en mí?

-Si usted que es un ángel real me lo pregunta, no sé qué responderle –Me respondió baje la mirada -

-Lo único que me queda es cumplir mi promesa de amarle por la eternidad –Susurre para ocultar nuevamente mis alas –

-Algún día será en que las cosas cambien hijo mío –me habló el Clérigo –

-Ese día lo veo muy lejano padre, los humanos están llenos de prejuicios que no deberían tener, odian a pesar de no demostrarlo, aman ocultándolo, están llenos de deseos que no deberían tener, envidian lo que no tienen y desean destruir a los otros, afectarlos de una forma u otra, los que dicen ser lo más puros no se atreven a ayudar a nadie hasta usted ha llegado a ser tan egoísta y no intente mentirme se toda la verdad, se lo que ha hecho, lo que calla, lo que no lo deja dormir, lo que ahoga en sus penas, se lo que oculta –Contesté, sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y con temor –Ya es tarde.

-Vaya con Dios hijo mío –Habló –

-Deje de maldecirme internamente por favor –pedí marchándome –

Las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas, se olía el pan recién horneado, camine de regreso a casa al llegar observe a los sirvientes moviéndose de un lado al otro trabajando duramente, al parecer la señora de la casa salió.

-¿en dónde estabas? –Apenas entraba para ser recibido por aquella pregunta, allí estaba él mirándome de brazos cruzados –

-En la iglesia –Contesté – ¿acaso no dormiste? –Me le acerque observando sus ojeras –

-Está preocupado por usted eso es todo –Habló –No sabía dónde estabas, no le dijiste nada a los sirvientes de vuestro paradero ¿Cómo querías que me quedara sin hacer nada?

-Estuve pensándolo y creo que lo mejor será que me marche, le estoy causando demasiados problemas con vuestra señora y yo jamás he deseado eso –Pronuncie sus ojos me miraron con gran sorpresa –

-Vamos a terminar esta conversación en mi estudio –Comentó, no hablo más de allí solo comenzó a caminar en dicha dirección mientras yo le seguía –

-Cuando llegamos a su estudio y cerró la puerta –. . . –intente decir algo pero fui silenciado por sus labios, labios que no había probado desde hace un tiempo –

-No me tortures de esa manera por favor –Suplico observe como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr de sus ojos –Puedo soportar el tenerte y no tenerte, ¿pero el que te alejes de mi lado? eso nunca –tomo mis manos apretándolas –Usted sabe tanto como yo que no amo a mi esposa, usted sabe nuestra mentira, nuestro pecado –Coloco mi mano en su mejilla podía sentir al fin su piel y las lágrimas que corrían de la fluente de sus ojos –

-Te pido entonces no me abandones a pesar de ello, a vuestro lado siento las fuerzas para continuar –Respondió comencé a secar sus lágrimas sonriéndole –

-Entonces… no me abandones a pesar de lo que digan los demás –Dijo a lo que seque sus amargas lágrimas –

-Está bien, si usted me lo pide me quedaré siempre haré todo lo que usted desee, porque usted para mí es un ángel el más dulce de todos –me sonrió su sonrisa era hermosa combinada con el rubor en sus mejillas y el destello de sus ojos hacía que esta sensación en mi pecho aumentara –

-Gakupo –Susurro –Yo. . . –Se mordió el labio –Quiero que hagamos el amor.

-¿Hagamos qué? –Reitere confundido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba halando ¿acaso no siempre le hacia el amor entregándoselo todos los días a todas horas? Puede que no con palabras o con caricias pero siempre estaría a su lado por siempre –

-¿no sabes lo que es? –Me pregunto enarcando una ceja eso me hizo sentirme incomodo –

-No –Contesté –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero pensé que usted al menos debería saber algo de esas cosas! –Habló completamente sorprendido haciéndome sentir más incómodo – ¿nada de nada? –Yo negué –

-¿Acaso es malo no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que me hablas? –pregunte –

-No, no está mal Gakupo, eso bueno eres alguien bastante inocente y puro –Río suavemente mientras yo le miraba aún más confundido –

-¿acaso usted no? Yo pensé que usted era inocente y puro –Contesté

-Eh… Eso es. . .Bueno mi señora me enseño cosas –Comentó rascándose la nuca –y me gustaría experimentarlas con usted por que el amor se hace con alguien a quien realmente amas y yo le amo a usted.

-Si es así yo también quiero hacerlo con usted –Contesté sonriéndole me devolvió aquella dulce sonrisa sus mejillas estaban rojas –

-Pero aquí no, en un lugar donde solo para nosotros dos –Expresó haciéndome una señal de que lo mantuviera en secreto ¿acaso era algo malo? –

-Entiendo –Respondí para que me sonriera volviendo a posas sus labios sobre los míos –

-Tengo cosas que hacer –Con eso salió del estudio –

Salí del estudio detrás de él, me sigo preguntando ¿qué será hacer el amor? Aunque no puedo preguntarle a nadie del lugar, sinceramente no me acostumbraba a esta mansión, nos fuimos en direcciones completamente diferentes al parecer necesitaba reunirse con unas personas.

Camine hasta el jardín la mansión el galope de unos caballos con el sonido del carruaje alerto a mi oído observando que la señora de la casa regresaba, su mirada dirigida hacia mi persona era de un total y completo odio, trague saliva para seguir admirando las rosas.

Desde que la conocía ha transcurrido de la misma manera, la familia de los Shion se encontró con la Hatsune, los padres de Kaito hablaron con los de su ahora señora mientras Kaito se encontraba charlando conmigo, ella llego a nuestro lado sonriendo, Kaito le saludo y yo intente retirarme, pero él no me lo permitió, en ese entonces comenzó todo.

El día transcurrió letárgico, no pude tratar mucho con Kaito estaba ocupado haciendo negocios, yo no podía ayudarle, ya no me dejaba ni trabajar, él era quien me compraba la ropa y me sonreía feliz, a pesar de que me hacía sentir un poco incómodo no podía negarme porque no me lo permitía.

A la hora de la cena tampoco pude conversar con él pero estaba bien por que, estando así sea a un punto de mi vista panorámica yo podía ser feliz, luego de la cena me fui a mi cuarto, leí un libro y me acosté a dormir.

 _Me encontraba caminando por un largo prado, el agua era sumamente cristalinas estas construcciones me recordaban a mi hogar, comencé a correr sintiendo que estaba en casa, pero no intente usar mis alas, al llegar a una rosaleda por donde se asomaba una cascada allí estaba él esperándome mostrando unas esplendidas alas de un blanco perlado relucían tan hermosamente en él._

 _-Gakupo –me llamaba mientras más me iba acercando más parecía me alejaba –Gakupo… Gakupo despierta._

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con él sonriéndome –vamos levántate –me dijo mire hacia la ventana ni siquiera había salido el sol –

-¿qué pasa? –Murmure –

-Salgamos –Habló, era extraño pero aun así me levante alistándome para salir, ni siquiera los sirvientes se habían levantado, el desayuno que comimos había sido preparado la noche anterior –

No subimos a los caballos y empezamos a cabalgar yo simplemente le seguía, en aquel bosque el sol comenzó a iluminar el cielo oscuro brindándonos su luz, aquella que comenzaba a alumbrarlo hermosamente como si fuera el ángel que vi en mi sueños, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa mi pecho estaba acelerado por esa misma semblante quiero recordarla por siempre.

-¿Ha dónde me llevas? –Pregunte luego de un rato de cabalgar por el bosque, siento como si no me estuviera llevando a ningún lado –

-Aquí –Respondió, nos detuvimos para por fin notar una cabaña el exterior parecía bien cuidado –un refugio solo para nosotros, para cuando podamos demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos.

¿Acaso el amor necesita demostración? ¿No se entrega así sin más? ¿Dándole todo de ti al ser que amas? los seres humanos tienen formas diversas de amar.

-Entonces me fascina este lugar –Sonreí mientras bajábamos de los caballos y los atábamos, entramos a la cabaña era pequeña, estaba limpia y ordenada, una librera, unos sofás, una chimenea y no pude admirar mucho cuando sentía como sus labios se posaron sobre los míos –

Fue raro cuando sentí su lengua sobre mis labios pero al parecer quería que abriera la boca por lo cual hice sentirla invadir mi boca fue incomodo al principio, pero aun así le seguí el juego no importaba que porque yo deseaba todo de él.

-Ng –Nos separamos por la falta de aire sus mejillas estaban rojas –Eres rápido aprendiendo.

-Realmente no sé que estoy haciendo o porque metiste vuestra lengua en mi boca –murmure –

-Es un beso –me dijo para tomarme la barbilla –Se nota que no sabes mucho por eso te enseñare, no soy todo un experto –Me volvió a ¿besar? y le correspondí cerré los ojos para sentir como intentaba quitarme mi ropa me tensé –Calma –Respire con agitación, esto era demasiado nuevo, había desabotonado mi camisa dejando mi pecho al descubierto mientras yo pasaba saliva, acaricio mi pecho descubierto sonriendo –Vuestra piel es tan suave, hermosa, perfecta –Habló cerré los ojos sintiendo su suave tacto, mi corazón no deja de latir acelerado en mi pecho, como si de algún momento a otro se fuera a salir –

Me guio hasta lo que era la alcoba para empujarme dejándome caer en la cama se sentó en mis piernas terminándome de quitar la camisa para morder, lamer y besar mi cuello –ah. . .mh –Se sentía extraño mi piel se siente que quema no puedo detener los latidos de mi corazón ¿qué son estos cosquilleos que recorren mi piel por donde sus manos palpan?

Se levantó de mis piernas para comenzar a desvestirse, comencé a sentir una gran sed, observando como cada prenda caía al suelo, quería apartar la mirada pero no podía, porque también deseaba descubrir como era su cuerpo ¿esto es malo? se acercó a mí tomando mi mano –Tócame –me pidió colocando mi mando en su pecho volví a pasar saliva las manos me temblaban, comencé a recorrer su piel lentamente, quería tantear con mis manos toda su figura, acaricie desde sus hombros, brazos, pecho, cintura, cadera, muslos y piernas –

-Me gusta cada parte de usted –pronuncie –es hermosa –acaricie su espalda lentamente deleitándome con lo que podía tocar, su cuerpo temblaba ante mi tacto pero no me decía nada solo me sonreía –

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi pantalones y él si se atrevió a ver lo que yo no quería me parecía una falta de respeto hacerlo pero cuando toco mi pene retrocedí –Eso… no está bien –Hablé colocando mi mano en su pecho –

-Por favor, permíteme ¿sí? ¿Me otorgas el permiso de tocarte de manera tan impúdica? –Eso no estaba bien, algo en mi me lo decía, cerré los ojos y temblé, era él, él hombre que yo amaba –

-Está bien –Contesté, se acercó nuevamente para tocarme contuve el efecto de querer retroceder y alejarlo –parece que nadie nunca ha tocado aquí, ni siquiera usted.

-¿por qué debería? ah –me mordí el labio, me sujete de su hombro mi respiración era más rápida, esto no está bien, su mano que bajaba y subía por mi pene no estaba bien, no debía permitírselo pero aun así lo estoy haciendo – ah –siento que me quemo por sus manos –

-¿Cómo se siente? –Me pregunto –

-eh…es…extraño nunca había sentido ah, mh, algo así –Respondí, mi conciencia se sentía tan mal, pero mi ser se sentía tan bien –ah –Entonces él se agacho y sentí como lamía mi pene un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo – ¡Espere! ¡No! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! es…eso…eso está…mal.

-¿se siente bien? –Sentía arder mi rostro en la vergüenza mientras volvía a pasar saliva –entonces no puede estar tan mal –contestó a las palabras silenciosas que no pronuncie –Además yo quiero probar a que sabe.

-No lo diga como si fuera ¡Ah! una especie de alimento…ah…por favor –Cerré los ojos todas estas sensaciones me estaba sobrepasando jamás las había experimentado me aferre a sus hombros como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras sentía como su boca y lengua recorría cada parte de mi pene –ah…ah…ya…basta…por favor… por favor… ah, mh –me mordí los labios y apreté sus hombros tras esa nueva sensación, un cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo con constantes temblores –ah…Kaito.

-Es mucho –Comentó mientras parecía tragar algo blanco –

-e…eso ¿vino de mí? –él asintió –

-¿quieres probarlo? –Me pregunto –

-No –negué para que sonriera besándome haciendo que yo lo probara no podía resistirme a sus besos, pero no me gusto era amargo –como pudo tragarlo, no me gusta.

-Supongo que porque a mí me gusta todo de usted –Contestó mi cara se sintió arder nuevamente –

-Sonrío para empujarme hacia la cama nuevamente se sentó en mis piernas – ¿qué hace? –Pregunte mientras tomaba mis dedos y lamía, le miré curioso por este hecho una sensación extraña hacía remolino en mi estómago, cuando los saco de su boca pego más nuestros cuerpos dirigiendo mis manos a sus glúteos –espera… eso…

-Está bien –me respondió besándome, cerré los ojos sintiendo como mi dedo estaba en su esfínter, era apretado, sentía como apegaba nuestros miembros haciéndome quejarme –muévelo por favor.

-Está bien –contesté, comencé a mover el dedo en su interior como podía era demasiado apretado y caliente, sostenía entre su mano ambos penes acariciándolos al mismo tiempo –ah…Kaito –esto estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien –

-mh… el otro Gakupo –comentó mientras movías sus caderas, me queje asintiendo, hasta que pase al otro dedo yo realmente no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero me estaba dejando llevar –ya –me pidió para que sacara los dedos de su interior –

-Kaito –Me beso sonriendo empujándome para quedar completamente acostado en la cama – ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué te? ¡Ah! –Me queje cuando comenzó a adentrar mi pene en su ano, rayos era una sensación dolorosa y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo describirla –ah… ¿estás bien? –Su expresión era de que también le dolía –

-Si…bien uh… no creí que dolería tanto –Se quejó un poco –

Ambos nos quedamos completamente quietos por varios segundos, esa sensación nuevamente es dolorosa, sus caderas se comenzaron a mover lentamente y se alivió, ahora era una sensación distinta, se apoyaba de mi abdomen, apretaba un poco los labios.

-Si…te…ah…duele…mh… ¿por qué sigues? –murmure –

-por qué… ah…me gusta…sentirme unido a ti –Contestó algunas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos para que yo me apoyara para besarlas y beberlas –

-No…te…ah…lastimes, por favor –Asintió siguiendo con el movimiento –

Continuo con el movimiento hasta que nuevamente esa sensación llenaba mi cuerpo, el suyo comenzaba a ir más rápido de arriba abajo, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos sentía mucho calor casi sofocante pero no quería salir de él, nuestros cuerpos juntos hacían ruidos obscenos de nuestros labios salían quejidos y gemidos.

-Gakupo –Se levantó para acostarse en la cama levanto sus piernas dejándome ver su ano cosa que hizo que me ruborizara –por favor hazlo.

-ah…si –Me relamí los labios más por nervios que por otra cosa, dirigí mi pene hasta su ano volviendo a entrar, era absorbido por él –ah

-Mh ah –Se quejó cuando estaba todo dentro, me quede quieto por un momento respirando con dificultad –muévete –Asentí para comenzar a moverme primero lento, no entendía por qué mientras más profundo iba mejor se sentía –oh… así… más rápido

-Ah…mh –Apretaba mis labios por la sensación que sentía, mientras más rápido y más profundo llegaba mejor se sentía la voz de Kaito cada vez se hacía más sonora y mi mente estaba en una bruma de sensaciones, de repente bajo sus piernas para colocarlas a cada lado de mi cadera sonriéndome me beso, se lo devolví me sentía demasiado unido a sus personas en un punto mi mente estaba tan en blanco que no sabía dónde comenzaba él o terminaba yo –Kaito

-¡Gakupo! –Comenzó a acariciar su pene de manera tan acelerada como mis embestidas hasta que termino soltando un líquido blanco, su interior me apretó tanto, que sentí lo mismo que antes, un cosquilleo y temblores me recorrían, me quede pasando aquellas nuevas sensaciones –Gakupo debes salirte por favor.

-Sí, lo siento –Me salí de su interior sin mirar que lo hacía me daba vergüenza, me deje caer a su lado, aun respirando agitadamente todo mi cuerpo estaba sudado me sonrió, besándome –

-Eso es hacer el amor un acto de unión entre nosotros dos ¿no sentiste en algún momento no saber dónde comenzaba usted y terminaba yo? –Asentí sonriendo ¿así que esto era? – ¿se sintió bien?

-Magnifico –está vez le beso yo para que se acomodara en mi pecho –

-Si yo también pienso que fue así –murmuro sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aun estábamos desnudos así que lo deje acostado buscando algo con que arroparlo pero no encontré nada, regrese a la habitación acostándome a su lado y lo envolví en mis alas, allí estaría seguro y no sentiría frío alguno, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos y siendo guiado al mundo de los sueños.

-Me desperté por un fuerte grito para notar que era Kaito quién gritaba –. . .mh… ¿qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué grita?

-…usted…usted ¡Tiene alas! –Exclamo parecía fuera de si –. . . ¿Cómo?

-nací con ellas –Contesté –

-e…eres…. ¿eres un ángel acaso? –me pregunto –

-Si –Respondí, no sé realmente que le pasó en ese instante pero parecía tan pálido como la nieve que caía en invierno – ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo?

-Soy una criatura vil y desdeñable –Contestó casi tomándose los pelos –

-¡No digas eso! –Exclame –Usted es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y yo le amo con toda la fuerza de mi pecho, por favor no se diga así si yo le amo demasiado.

-¿no entiendes lo que te hice verdad? –Me pregunto yo ladee la cabeza –debí detenerme cuando me lo pedías por eso. . .era que no sabías nada –Bajo la mirada ocultado su rostro entre sus manos –Cielos fui tan estúpido yo y mis impulsos no puedo creerlo.

-No… no entiendo ¿qué sucede? –Murmure –nos unimos ¿no? Y fue maravilloso no entiendo el porqué de su alteración, nos volvimos uno ¿eso está bien no?

-Ustedes no hacen eso unirse –Contestó –

-Bueno. . .no, no conocía de eso, de hecho no conocía de estas emociones antes, hasta que le conocía a usted –Sonreí –Y por ello soy muy feliz.

-Gakupo –Tomo mi rostro estaba derramando lágrimas –Realmente que eres un ángel, no entiendes ni lo que te hice.

-Por favor no se sienta así, está haciendo que me sienta mal también –Su expresión, no la entendía, no comprendía realmente lo que pasaba –Por favor…

-Está bien, estuvo mal pero. . .

-¡No estuvo mal! –Le interrumpí –el amor es lo más hermoso y puro que hay, se entrega sin pedir nada a cambio y se da con tanto fervor y yo le amo a usted, eso que hice fue por amor, usted igual ¿no?

-Si –Se limpió las lágrimas para sonreírme –

Tomamos un baño juntos, lavándonos y hablando, me estaba gustando esta unión que se estaba creando entre los dos era bastante cálida y agradable, pero había que regresar nos colocamos las ropas y salimos de la cabaña los caballos seguían afuera tranquilos comiendo algunas hiervas del suelo.

-¿Qué se siente volar? –Me pregunto –

-No sé dígame usted –Le tome de la cintura y de un impulso me alcé abriendo mis alas hasta volar al cielo Kaito gritaba aferrándose a mí tan fuerte –

-¡Avísame! –Parecía molesto cuando miro abajo se aferró aún más fuerte a mí –No me sueltes por favor, no me sueltes.

-Nunca lo haría –Contesté estuvimos volando un rato hasta que se relajó un poco más y le observe sonriendo –

-Vaya todo desde arriba se ve tan hermoso –Me gustaba su sonrisa se veía tan espectacular con el viento revolviendo su cabello, mientras sus ojos brillaban –Esto es tan magnifico uno se siente tan libre.

-Lo sé –Me sonrió para abrazarme fuerte –

-Volemos juntos por siempre Gakupo que solo nos guie el viento –Me expreso dándome otra de esos momentos que jamás olvidaré –

La felicidad en este mundo no es algo que pueda durar y es que se aprende a sufrir para saber aprovechar los momentos de felicidad, Kaito es casado no importa cuando él quisiera no podía dejar sus deberes, no podíamos ser guiados por el viento.

Con el paso de los años su señora quedo en estado de embarazo, me gustaba la emoción que sentía Kaito por el pequeño y yo no podía sentirla menos, una sensación extraña habitaba mi pecho cada vez que él sonría al ver el vientre de su señora hinchado y lo acariciaba, pero luego esa mala sensación se iba enternecido por la imagen.

Esa tarde nuevamente había ido a la iglesia necesitaba una sensación que me reconfortara que me dieran amparo por que hay veces en las que solo deseo llorar por qué me gustaría tener solo la atención de Kaito para mí pero eso es imposible, este es el dolor de mi pecado mi carga la cual debo soportar.

Al entrar no sentí una sensación reconfortante, un fuerte nudo se hizo en mi estómago, me dolía ligeramente la cabeza y una sensación de mareo era demasiado fuerte ¿por qué? ¿Qué significa este malestar? mientras más me adentraba más fuerte se hacía, en medio donde estaba el hijo de mi padre crucificado apareció una fuerte luz de ella salió mi hermana Gakuko.

-Hermana –Sus alas negras extendidas eran de ese negro color porque ella era una guerrera de mi padre –

-Así que lo que contaban era verdad ya no eres puro hermanito –Expreso ella molesta, tan seria como siempre –

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunte, era cierto que Kaito hace tiempo ya había dicho algo similar –

-¡¿De qué hablo?! –Exclamo entrando en cólera haciéndome retroceder el fuego de las velas se elevaba conforme a su ira – ¡¿Ni siquiera entiendes el mal que ese miserable humano te hizo?!

-Por favor te pido no hables mal de él –Hablé de manera seria no podía luchar contra mi hermana pero no permitiría que hablara mal del hombre al que amo –

-¡¿Y aun le defiendes?! –Su grito se hizo eco en todo el lugar – ¿sabes lo que es regresar luego de luchar tanto tiempo entre el bien y el mal para enterarme de que mi querido hermano fue corrompido por un humano? ¡Sabes siquiera lo que se siente!

-No –Contesté – No entiendo por qué dices que he sido corrompido.

-¡Ese acto! ¡Ese acto carnal que ambos comenten cuando se encuentran solos! ¡Ese pecado constante que haces! –Prorrumpió sus palabras hicieron eco en toda la iglesia –

-¡Ese acto es de amor! –Refute para que ella me tomara de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos –

-Eres un ángel Gakupo, para los humanos podrá ser un acto de amor, para un ángel ¡Eso es un pecado! –Mis ojos se ampliaron y comencé a temblar ligeramente – ¿ahora entiendes el mal que te ha hecho?

-No me importa –Pronuncie mirando hacia otro lado –No me importa.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo no puede importarte? –Profirió para soltarme me aleje un poco de ella no podía mantenerme de pie me dolía estar aquí era como si toda las figuras celestiales me observaran juzgándome silenciosamente –

-¡No me importa porque lo hice por amor! –Exclame –

-Esto es inútil –Musitó –Tengo que deshacerme de ese humano para poder indemnizar vuestras culpas

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! –Caí de rodillas – ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico hermana! –Sus ojos me miraban ampliados – ¡Rómpeme las alas! ¡Arráncamela si eso deseas! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! por favor

-. . .es… que no entiendes que jamás podrás regresar a casa por culpa de lo que ese humano te ha hecho –Contestó –

-¡No me importa! para mi estuvo bien, yo fui el que acepto hacerlo con él, no me obligo a nada que yo no deseara de igual forma –por ello recibí una fuerte bofetada –

-¿cómo puedes desear semejante cosa? –Respondió – ¡No digas semejante insensatez!

-¡Pero así es hermana! –Exclame – ¡Yo lo deseo! Amo cada parte tan minúscula de él y no puedo evitar desearlo, esperar a que estemos solos y poder volvernos uno –me volvió a abofetear tan fuerte que escupí sangre sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa primero para luego mirarme con ira –

-Cállate Gakupo no tolero escucharte –Habló bajando la mirada –pero. . .está bien, no le haré nada a ese humano, el pecado que cargas no podrá ser borrado tan fácilmente.

-Gracias hermana –me levante sujetándome de una de las butacas aun sentía esa sensación envolverme constantemente –

-Te extraño hermano, hacen falta vuestro canto y vuestras alas agitadas al son del viento pero –Suspiro –Vuestra ingenuidad lo hizo caer en el amor, con ello has pecado y por ese fuego serás consumido el día del juicio final.

Con eso se marchó en un halo de luz, las campanas comenzaron a sonar las personas hicieron su aparición, dejándome en un estado completo de turbación, ser consumido por el fuego y aun así no siento temor alguno padre… lamento haber abandonado vuestra ala por el amor, ahora mismo sentía unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

-Estás nuevamente aquí –Expresó el Clérigo observándome sorprendido –

-Lo siento ya me tengo que retirar –Hablé intentando marcharme, este malestar es más intenso que antes –

-Por favor hijo usted que es un ángel irradie su luz –Respondió colocando su mano en mi hombro mi malestar fue en aumento –

-Perdóneme pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide, he cometido un pecado del cual no me arrepiento padre, no puedo darle mi luz porque ya no la irradio –Contesté con dolor –Disculpe –Emprendí mi marcha, al salir de la iglesia el malestar se había ido –

Y lentamente lo comprendía ya no podría regresar a ese lugar por mi pecado, pero no me arrepiento porque le amo, aun estando aun sabiéndolo no lo hago ¿eso me hace malvado? solo soy un pecador más en este mundo que se pudre lentamente ¿eh padre?

 **¿Qué debo hacer para alcanzar a tu cielo?**

 **¿Qué debo hacer para alcanzar a tu cielo?**

 **¿Qué debo hacer para alcanzar a tus sueños?**

 **¿Qué debo hacer para alcanzar a tus sueños?**

 **Por las alas rotas.**

Los años transcurría pero yo no cambiaba, aquel pequeño creía y siempre que ve veía corría hacia mí, su madre estaba muy ocupada en la sociedad y Kaito en el trabajo que solo me tenía a mí para hacerle compañía.

Yo adoro a ese pequeño, es tan hermoso es como ver a Kaito siendo niño, entonces cuando llega corriendo luego de sus clases hacia donde yo estoy para que juegue con él me siento muy feliz.

Pero cuando Srta. Shion Llega me lo arrebata, comienza a llorar entonces le pega para que no llore yo me enojo pero no puedo hacer nada porque al final, ese pequeño no es mi hijo y me llegue a preguntar ¿si yo fuera una mujer humana ese sería mi hijo? entonces Kaito y yo no pasaríamos está vida ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida?

Y cuando nos íbamos a galopar junto con el pequeño era muy placentero, corría se emocionaba, pescábamos en el lago, nos bañábamos allí, jugábamos con él, esos momentos que te da la vida de felicidad luego de la tristeza son esos preciados momentos que uno toma como el mayor tesoro.

Al regresar ella me miraba con odio que no trataba de disimular desde la ventana y yo intentaba lo más posible ignorarlo, pero con el tiempo te das de cuenta de que no eres más que el estorbo en la felicidad de otra persona, eres la astilla en su zapato, eres el responsable de su infelicidad ¿cuán culpable puedes sentirte al ser un ser despiadado y seguir haciéndolo constantemente?

Era una tarde sosegada me encontraba paseando por el pueblo junto al pequeño, andábamos admirando el trabajo del pueblo el olor al pan, el de las flores cortadas él estaba muy feliz porque no estaba encerrado en la casa.

De repente un grupo de oficiales nos rodearon unos oficiales – ¿Gakupo Kamui? –Pronunció un oficial –

-¿si? –contesté el pequeño me tomo de las manos aferrándose –

-Venga con nosotros –Su expresión era seria –

-Gaku –El pequeño se aferró a mí y asustado –

-Estaré bien no te preocupes –le sonreí – Por favor llévalo a casa –le hable al sirviente él asintió pero no quería soltarme –Aoi –le tome de los hombros para sonreírle –Yo estaré bien ¿sí?

-. . . ¿lo prometes? –Me pregunto –

-lo prometo –le alborote el cabello para que asintiera, los oficiales no me dijeron nada solo me llevaron a una prisión –

Me dejaron allí encerrado sin saber por qué razón estaba allí, a lo que llego un juez, preguntándome si yo había mantenido una relación prohibida con otro hombre, no lo negué entonces simplemente me dieron sentencia de muerte, no me importo.

No me importaba morir, no me importo ser torturado públicamente mientras me azotaban constantemente y algunas personas me lanzaban piedras por pecador.

-¿te arrepientes? –Me pregunto el soldado –

-Nunca –Contesté –

Y la tortura siguió cuando Kaito me miro, cuando sus ojos mares se encontraron con los míos al borde del llanto negué y te pido padre, por favor que mis palabras silenciosas lleguen a su mente que por favor no haga nada.

Luego de ser torturado me encontraba nuevamente en la prisión, mañana sería mi último día ¿eh? ¿Así pago mis pecados padre? está bien, mientras él viva entonces valdrá la pena.

Me quede mirando cómo la mañana comenzaba a entrar por la ventana con barrotes, unos pasos hacían eco con el goteo constante del agua, una sombra hizo que mirara hacia quien estaba parada frente a mi celda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gakuko? –Pregunte ella me bajo la mirada parecía culpable –

-lo siento –murmuro –por lo que te ha pasado.

-No me importa realmente con tal de que Kaito viva –Respondí –

-No puedo creer que ames tanto a ese hombre que te corrompió –las lágrimas comenzaban a correr de sus ojos – me siento tal culpable.

-¿de qué hablas? –Indague me levante para llegar hacia donde ella estaba –

-Esto es mi culpa yo solo quería que él pagara por lo que te había hecho. . .

-¡Que hiciste Gakuko! –Exclame llegando a los barrotes sujetándola directamente –

-Yo. . .fui quien dijo que ustedes tenían una relación profana –Murmuro –pensé que lo castigarían a él, pero al parecer entre los humanos lo que tienen dinero tiene otro derecho y fuiste la víctima no es justo… yo solo quería que te detuvieras.

-Has traicionado a vuestro propio hermano –Gruñí –

-¡No quería que siguieras pecando! ¡Ibas a hundir vuestra valiosa alma! –Exclamo –

-No importa lo que digas –Contesté –no me harás pensar diferente, me has traicionado.

-él va a morir –Musitó aquello hizo que una sensación de pánico y miedo me invadiera –

-¿qué? –Respondí aun sin creerlo –

-él –tomo una bocana de aire –Se hecho toda la culpa, te dejaran preso, pero él morirá, pidió que tomaran su vida en lugar de la tuya porque él fue el causante de todo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Tienes que evitarlo! ¡Gakuko! ¡Impídelo! –Ella solo miro a otro lado – ¡Gakuko! ¡Por favor! ¡Te pedí que no hicieras nada!

-¡Pero es que no buscabas detenerte! –Exclamo ella – ¡Estaba más y más hundiendo vuestra alma a la perdición!

-¡Pero era mi decisión y no tenías por qué interponerte! –Prorrumpí – ¡Siempre fue mi disposición! Nadie más la tomo por mí ni él, ni usted, ni mi padre, yo decidí estar a su lado yo decidí caer en el pecado ¡Fue mía! ¡Aun sabiendo que estaba mal decidí seguir haciéndolo! ¿Quieres saber por qué?

-Me gradaría oírlo –Respondió – Por que consumir y destruir lo más preciado que es vuestra alma ¿por alguien más?

-por qué me enamore, pero eso jamás lo sabrás porque nunca os has enamorado ¡Pero yo sí! –Ella hizo un gesto burlesco –No pido que lo entiendas, ni mucho menos, pero lo único que te pedía era que no te interpusieras ¡Y lo hiciste! ¿Acaso padre está contento con vuestras decisiones?

-él… no –bajo la mirada –

-¡Ve! por favor te pido, remide el daño que me has causado sálvalo ¡¿Acaso crees que no es bastante verlo estar casado con otra persona al ser que más amas?! ¡No crees que me sentí muerto en vida cuando vi que se desposaba! ¡¿No crees que fui miserable notando que tenía que hacer una familia con otra persona en vez de mí?! ¡Que cada noche duerme con otra persona en vez de a mi lado!. . .y además saber. . . que ese pequeño que corre emocionado para llegar a mi lado jamás será mi hijo –lloré – ¿no cree que yo ya estaba sufriendo? ¡Pero decidí sobrellevarlo! porque le amo, porque a pesar de mis lágrimas hay momentos de tristeza, por cada vez que llore sonreí y por cada vez que me dolió fui feliz… Gakuko por más que yo deseara no podía volver a casa… sabes tan bien como yo que eso no iba a pasar, pero aun así ¿fuiste capaz de arrebatarme lo que me hacía sentir feliz en este mundo? ¡Tan alto fue su egoísmo! ¡¿Acaso vuestras decisiones tienen siempre que sobrepasar a las mías solo por ser mayor?! ¡¿Es que acaso ese negro plumaje no siente algo de arrepentimiento?!

-. . . . –Ella suspiro –Yo solo no quería que te condenaras por un miserable humano que no te amaba, solo te deseaba, solo veía la luz que irradiabas e intentaba provecharse de ella.

-No es verdad –Susurre –

-esa es la verdad –Contestó –

-¡No! ¡No es así! ¿Usted acaso fue testigo de sus lágrimas? ¡Acaso viste alguna vez lo que ambos nos dolían no poder mantenernos juntos! No vengas a mentirme, no podrás llenarme la cabeza de falsedades ¡Solo sácame de aquí Gakuko! –Exclame –

-Eres un…terco sin remedio –Respondió –

-¡Entonces si somos hermanos porque eres una gran tozuda! –Ella simplemente comenzó a reír para mirarme –

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso –Abrió las puerta para y me libero de la cadena para que yo saliera rápidamente corriendo de allí no podía abrir mis alas en tan angosto lugar –

Luche contra los soldados que venían a capturarme obtuve heridas de cortes, pero el dolor no era algo que fuera a detenerme y cuando al fin, al final de ese estrecho pasillo logre ver algo de luz, los soldados estaban acumulados para apresarme y yo abrí mis alas emprendiendo el vuelo.

Llegando al pueblo observe el ala de ejecución más rápido aletearon mis alas sonó un primer disparo a los demás yo me atravesé, se detuvieron, estaban impresionados por mi aparición allí, pero ellos no me eran importante, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo me devolvió a un estado de desesperación.

-¡Kaito! –Exclame para llegar a su lado la bala lo había herido en el pecho –

-lamento todo esto –musitó, no podía evitarlo había comenzado a llorar –

-No…no lamente nada, porque eso significaría que lamentas haberme amado ¿lo haces? –Negó –Yo tampoco… yo tampoco lo lamento amarte más que a mi propia vida.

-Siempre ha sido un hermoso ángel Gakupo –Acaricio lentamente mi mejilla de su boca escurría la sangre –Un ángel perfecto del cual me enamore perdidamente –Sonrió una sonrisa tan dulce bañada con la sangre y lágrimas –

-Kaito mi amado Kaito –Me aferre a aquel cuerpo inerte aun llorando, las personas estaban congregadas como si nosotros no fuéramos más que un espectáculo, nuestro sufrimiento era su solaz mórbido –

 **Dolor de los pecados.**

 **Cuando caí a la tierra, fui quemado por el día del juicio final.**

 **Me sacrificare por ti hasta el fin de mi vida.**

 **Te lo juro por siempre.**

Me aferraba a aquel cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, el cielo se oscureció como si se condoliera de mi pena queriéndolo llorar conmigo, Gakuko aprecio a mi lado, para luego mirarme molesta, lo siento hermana y perdóneme padre pero no tengo salvación.

-¡Gakupo pero que haces! ¡No puedes! –Me tomo del hombro – ¡Por que sacrificarte por un humano!

-¡Todo esto al final es vuestra culpa! ¡Si no fueras dicho nada! ¡Esto jamás hubiera pasado! –Le reclame –por él… lo arriesgare todo.

-¡Es que no entiendes que todo lo que haces está mal! ¡Todo este tiempo solo he intentado ayudarte salvando vuestra alma del pecado! –Prorrumpió molesta –

-Gracias… por intentarlo pero yo no tengo salvación –susurre –jamás la tuve –Mire el rostro de Kaito frío pálido –

-Hermano por favor –le sonreí mientras ella caía de rodillas sabía que mi decisión estaba tomada y no podría hacer nada contra ello –

Perdóname hermana y perdóneme padre, porque soy un pecador, pero no me arrepiento de nada, de haberlo amado, perdóname padre porque me he salido de vuestra protección y en vez de elegir la redención seguí pecando hasta consumirme.

-Deje por última vez un beso en esos frío labios –Nunca olvides que te amo y que lo que te entrego ahora en algún momento fue lo más importante para mí hasta que te conocí –Sonreí –

-¡No! –Fue lo último que escuche, el grito agónico de mi hermana, me pregunto ¿por qué? si tanto odias el pecado ¿derramas lágrimas por este pecador? –

 **He de crucificar mi amor.**

 **Pero no puedo llegar hasta ti.**

 **Incluso si me cubren alas de la eternidad.**

 **Dolor de los pecados no puedo ver el cielo azul por siempre.**

-¿mh? –Su visión era borrosa sentía un gran dolor en el cuerpo más en su pecho, lo toco para notar una pluma blanca – ¿qué? ¿Qué paso? –Se sentó observando como aquella chica parecida al hombre que amaba lloraba – ¿por qué estoy vivo?

-¡¿Por qué?! –Lo tomo de la camisa alzando – ¡Mi hermano sacrifico su vida por usted! ¡Vida por vida! –Le gruño derramando lágrimas amargas lo tiro al suelo –Usted no merece la pena ¡No vale el sacrificio de mi hermano! pero espero sepa cuidar el gran tesoro que le ha dado.

-¿Gakupo? ¿Hizo eso? –Miro la pluma blanca era tan pura como el plumaje de Gakupo, siempre tan blanco, siempre tan brillante, siempre tan puro –. . .él. . . –Sentía que no podía respirar y lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus ojos –

La lluvia comenzó a caer, las personas comenzaron a dispersarse movidas por ella, el joven que había perdido a su amor se aferró a aquella pluma blanca como única testigo que aquel ángel había estado con él, su grito agónico se escuchó por todo el lugar.

 ** _Fin…_**


End file.
